Afro Samurai vs Storm Shadow
Afro Samurai vs Storm Shadow Is SuperAkumaCool's Bonus What If? Death Battle Descripion Afro Samurai vs G.I. Joe! Two Deadly Swordesmen Who Goes on a hellbent on getting revenge on the one who murdered their father And trained to be deadly. Interlude Cue - Wiz and Boomstick Theme Wiz: There are some swordsmen Who goes on a hellbent on getting revenge after the murder of someone they cared about Boomstick: And There are Some Cold-Blooded Bad MotherF##kers, Like Afro Samurai, The Bearer of the number one headband Wiz:And Storm Shadow G.I Joe's Most Deadly Rivary Ninja Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armored and skills to find out who will win a death battle Afro Samurai Wiz: There are men who fights for the headbands but what causes is people dying and killing each other for it Boomstick: What's up with them dying over a single piece of cloth Wiz:They were created by the gods, But there is a swordsmen who keeps the headband without even dying is a man named afro samurai. Boomstick: Wow that's sounds like a pun name, Who Names their kid named afro. Wiz:When afro witnessed his father getting killed infront of his own two eyes, he decided to go out for revenge on a man named justice. Boomstick: Damn, This is way too much with people wanting revenge. Wiz:They were so many history of their parents getting murdered. If a person have the number 2 then they can challenge number 1, but the trouble is Everyone can challenge number 2. Boomstick:Afro got his sword from his father after he died, he was smashed in the head and nearly died, But he was saved by sword master named..... Sword master. Wiz: But During his teenage years afro seeks the person who has the number 2 headband, he later learns that the sword master had the number 2 headband. (Afro is seen Killing sword master) Boomstick: After all his schoolmates died his imaginary friend was made and the name was, ninja-ninja, Ninja Ninja: That was off the chain, cold blooded. Wiz: he's There but at the same time not there, Ninja Ninja is the guardian of the number 2 but what he does is talk too much, But afro had one way to keep him quiet. (Afro is seen Pointing his Sword at Ninja Ninja) Afro: Shut Up Boomstick: Afro's Sword can break other swords in half, He still may be human but he can still fight even he's wounded. Wiz: He survied getting hit by rockets, shoulder charged through the stones, and Even survied a splash of the RPG Explosion. Boomstick: Afro's Number 2 headband caused many dangerous foes but he had no problem dealing with them, And His sword can break, Wiz: Afro Finally claims revenge and achived his goal by claimling the number 1 headband Afro Samurai: Watch Your Damn Mouth.... Cause I'm coming for my dad Storm Shadow Wiz:There' some ninjas that are trained to be deadly, Through Combat, But There are some law name the cora commander. Boomstick: This is known like some Ninja, who joined the forces of evil. Wiz: Storm Shadow, The cora commander's Best Ninja bodyguard and asassin, He can trace his lineage through thirty generations of assassins. Boomstick:Okay, how the hell did he go through them all, can someone please explain. Wiz:The Main Reason he joined the evil cora organization is because to Borne out of greed, it's because in the need of veangeance. The Commander had promised him of eventually revealing the identity of his uncle's killer. Boomstick: Snake eyes had tried to convince Him to give revenge and join his clan but that part didn't work out, That's So Many People Letting thier rage sink. Wiz: While he was on routeline mission, he was captured by Cora and was had been brainwashed into their service which made him find himself at oods with snake-eyes Boomstick: The ninja the dosen't talk! Wiz: He is something more than that, but anyways, storm master had dealt with guards, ninjas an- Boomstick: While he was planning to make a escape, but had been electricuted and he Got taken out by a sneaky ninja when he was trying to finish snake-eye and he had survived a firefly donation from a distance and he also had moved away from the way of the gunfire. Wiz: he had lifted a giant chunk of earth with a telekinesis, walked around gunfire and consider it no danger and can use ears that see technique that allows him to shoot three bullseye while blind folded. Boomstick: He had took a kick from snake eyes which gave him a bloody nose, and he was hit by a helicopter tail and survived. Wiz: Storm shadow is a gifted fighter and a ninja with years of experience Zartan: You Betrayed the Hard Master Storm shadow: And Made me what i am Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set let's end this dabate once and for all Boomstick: And Now it's time for a DEATH BATTLLLLLLLE Death Battle The Final Confrontion At the woods, afro samurai was slaying the ninjas that commanded his number one headband and the ninja throws his shiruken at afro who dodged and sliced his head off. Afro samurai: I warned you. ???:About running into a man with the headband that everyone was dying over? Afro samurai Turned around Afro Samurai: Says who? what came from the shadows reveald Storm Shadow:You have Made a death Wish Number one Afro Samurai goes to his stances Afro Samurai: "Your Funeral Dumbass" FIGHT Afro and storm shadow runs at each other starts clashing each other's swords and hitting each other's sword And they keep going until afro procees to slash storm shadow in the chest but he easily dodged it and throws in shiriken at the number one who sliced it in two storm shadow was impressed that he had to throw more shirikens at afro at a fast rate and afro slices them that was thrown at him. storm shadow takes his gun out and shoot afro who blocked it with his sword and run at his oppenent who prepared his sword and started to hit each other sword until one gets caught off guard which was afro who was gonna get stabbed by storm shadow's sword but The samurai dodged only for the sword to pierch though his hair and kicked storm shadow in the face. Storm shadow: "You Fight with no honor" Afro samurai: "I don't give a damn" Afro samurai and storm shadow runs at each other to start hitting each other swords over and over until storm shadow sweeped and slashed afro causing him to bleed and strom shadow takes his gun out and quickly shoots him in the shoulder but the samurai took it like it's nothing and runs at storm shadow and sliced him drawing an X on his chest and keeps slices him until he had enough Results Poll Which Swordsmen Will Win? Afro Samurai Storm Shadow Category:SuperAkumaCool Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Anime/Manga vs Movie theme DEATH BATTLES Category:Sword Duel Category:Ninja vs samurai Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:American vs. Japanese Themed Death Battles